femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts
Make Up Shake Up : Rarity: humming Ooh. Hello, me. smooches Perfect! Now my visage matches my fabulous Fall Formal attire. giggles Okay. Who's next? : music : Rarity: Aha! Applejack, darling! Come sit here. I shall now transform your drab makeup look into something dance-worthy. : Applejack: N-no, no! I'm already gussied up just enough, thank you. : Rarity: Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! It's not called the "Fall In''formal"! : '''Applejack': groans : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Jazz it up! : Fluttershy: Um, some light blush could be nice. : Rainbow Dash: Come on! Go for it! : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Eh, why not? : Applejack: groans Oh, all right. But nothin' too fancy, ya hear? : Rarity: Oh, I would never! hums : music : pours : pours : Rarity: sighs : resumes : Rarity: My goodness! I have simply outdone myself! : music : sting : Rarity: Soooo? : blink : Applejack: Uh, looks... great. Heh. Uh, maybe just a tad less blush. : Rarity: Mmm. : wipes : Applejack: And, uh, lipstick. : wipes : Applejack: What the hay? A bit of the eyeshadow too while you're at it. : Rarity: Mmm. : wipes : Applejack: A little more. : wipes : Applejack: Wow! Ha-ha! You were right, Rarity! You really are great at this! Heh. Thanks. : clatter : Rarity: It was nothing... A Photo Booth Story : music : pours : Male students: laughing : snapping : Photo Finish: Dah! Zere is no style! Just go! : wah wah wah : The Equestria Girls: giggling : Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! : Pinkie Pie: All right! : Photo Finish: Okay, everybody! Say, "za cheese!" : The Equestria Girls: Za cheese! giggle : Photo Finish: No, no, nein! : The Equestria Girls: gasp : Photo Finish: Ze fashion is there, but ze style, it's not! : Rarity: I beg your pardon! : Photo Finish: Vee need more silliness! snaps Hold it! : flash : Photo Finish: Zat's it! : flash : Photo Finish: I like it! : flash : Photo Finish: Zat's it! Jas, qveen! : flashing rapidly : Photo Finish: glugs, sighs Hydrate! : flash : flashing rapidly : Photo Finish: Hoo! Ha! Hoo! Ha! grunts Flash! Flash! : The Equestria Girls except Rainbow Dash: laughing : Rainbow Dash: screams : sizzle : flash, flash : The Equestria Girls: giggling : Photo Finish: pants Enough! Dat... vas... everyt'ink! I cannot top zis vork! I go! : screech : The Equestria Girls: giggling : Rarity: Does this mean I can keep the wings? Raise This Roof : conversing : applause : music : Applejack: Hey! This is the song I requested! : bump : Applejack: Apple Bloom Care to cut a rug with your big sis, sugarcube? laughs Yee-haw! : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Yee-haw! All right, ha! : Rarity and Fluttershy: and applaud : Rainbow Dash: Challenge accepted! Scootaloo C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what we've got! : music : gasp : western music resumes : music resumes : Rainbow Dash: Top that, Apples! : Applejack: Oh, we'll top it, all right. : western music resumes : western and hip hop music combined : Apple Bloom: to Scootaloo : scratch : music playing : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: giggle : Apple Bloom: Yeah! : Scootaloo: laughs : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Where'd you get that? : Pinkie Pie: Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off. : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: gasp Huh? : music : Rainbow Dash: I guess that was pretty awesome. : Applejack: Color me impressed! : Rainbow Dash: But, uh, any chance you guys wanna rematch? : Applejack: groans Steps of Pep : conversing : applause : music : Applejack: Hey! This is the song I requested! : bump : Applejack: Apple Bloom Care to cut a rug with your big sis, sugarcube? laughs Yee-haw! : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Yee-haw! All right, ha! : Rarity and Fluttershy: and applaud : Rainbow Dash: Challenge accepted! Scootaloo C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what we've got! : music : gasp : western music resumes : music resumes : Rainbow Dash: Top that, Apples! : Applejack: Oh, we'll top it, all right. : western music resumes : western and hip hop music combined : Apple Bloom: to Scootaloo : scratch : music playing : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: giggle : Apple Bloom: Yeah! : Scootaloo: laughs : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Where'd you get that? : Pinkie Pie: Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off. : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: gasp Huh? : music : Rainbow Dash: I guess that was pretty awesome. : Applejack: Color me impressed! : Rainbow Dash: But, uh, any chance you guys wanna rematch? : Applejack: groans Steps of Pep : blows : applause : Pinkie Pie: Thanks for joining my cheering club, Fluttershy! What better way to spend a bee-you-tee-ful Saturday? I just know that when the teams at CHS hear our voices, they're gonna be so totally super-duper pumped and win everything! We just need some "rah-rah" and some "oomph"! : Fluttershy: Oh. Um, I'm glad to help, but I'm not sure my voice will add much... oomph? : Pinkie Pie: Every cheer counts. Watch this! Woo-hoo! All right, Wondercolts! : cheering : Pinkie Pie: See? : Fluttershy: Oh. Wow. Um, throat gooooooooooo. : Pinkie Pie: bullhorn All right, fans of Canterlot, you "Fanterlots"! I wanna hear you cheer! When I say "Wonder", you say "Colts!" Wonder! : Students: Colts! : Fluttershy: Colts. : Pinkie Pie: Wonder! : Students: Colts! : Fluttershy: Colts. : Pinkie Pie: When I say "Blue", you say "Goal!" Blue! : Students: Goal! : Fluttershy: Goal. : Pinkie Pie: Blue! : Students: Goooooooooooooooooal! : Fluttershy: Goooooooooooooooooal. : buzzer : blows : cheering : Pinkie Pie: All right! Come on, Fluttershy! We can't stop now! We're on a goal roll! : Pinkie Pie: bullhorn Okay, you Wondertones! When we say "Sing", you say "Song!" Sing! : Fluttershy: Song? : Pinkie Pie: Sing! : Fluttershy: Sooooooonnnng? : Pinkie Pie: When I say "Jazz", you say "Hands!" Jazz! : Fluttershy: Hands. : Pinkie Pie: Jaaaaaazzzz! : Wondertones :: Haaaaaaaaaaaands! : Pinkie Pie: Wow! That sounded great, Wondertones! I think our cheering worked again! Fluttershy C'mon! Another team needs us! the Wondertones, through bullhorn Hey! You guys wanna join?! : McIntosh :: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... : Rarity :: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... : Toe-Tapper :: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... : Song :: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... : Pinkie Pie: To the gym! : Fluttershy: Are you, um, sure about this one? : Pinkie Pie: You betcha! Here. You need this more than me. : feedback : Pinkie Pie: When I say "Play", you say "Yay!" Play! : Students: Yay! : Fluttershy: Yay. : Pinkie Pie: Play! : Students: Yay! : Fluttershy: Yay. : Pinkie Pie: inhales Plaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! : Fluttershy and Students: inhale : "Velvet Sky": Shhhhh! : ticking : Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and students: quietly Yay! : ding! : Pinkie Pie: That's checkmate! Woo-hoo! : cheering : Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! : Fluttershy: sighs Mad Twience : Sparkle :: I gotta shuffle through these pieces :: And try to make it right :: My brain is feeling crazy :: Another sleepless night :: A few more calculations :: And I'm gonna crack the co-o-o-ode :: When I daydream, I imagine :: How fun my life will be :: Creating my invention :: And working flawlessly :: When I finally make it :: My heart just might explo-o-o-ode :: It's so perfect, can you imagine? :: (So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) :: So perfect, don't keep me hangin' :: (So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) :: I wish it was as easy :: As one plus one makes two :: The answer's not so simple :: Where is this new breakthrough? :: This piece of inspiration :: I can't wait to downlo-o-o-oad :: I can feel it getting closer :: It soon will be revealed :: I'll spend my waking hours :: In this magnetic field :: My heart is beating faster :: But time is moving slo-o-o-ow :: Because it's perfect, can you imagine? :: (So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) :: So perfect, don't keep me hangin' :: (So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree) :: Sometimes my thoughts are drifting far away :: Gotta pull them back, can't let get them go astray :: Here I go, not looking back :: Working hard and right on track :: It's meant to be, all will see :: It fits together perfectly :: I got it now, the puzzle's clear :: Soon enough, it will appear :: I think I'm gonna pinch myself :: I can't believe it's finally here! :: It's so perfect, can you imagine? :: (So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, let me solve this mystery) :: So perfect, don't keep me hangin' :: (So P-E-R-F-E-C-T, a dream come true, we'll all agree!) Monday Blues : Shimmer :: Wake up in the mornin' :: And I pull the covers over my head :: Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting) :: I gotta get it movin' :: But I'd rather stay here instead :: Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling) : Sparkle :: My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do :: But I need to move faster to make it through :: This crazy morning has got me confused :: (Clock is racing, time is wasting :: 9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing) : Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle :: Everywhere that I go :: Everything that I do :: I can't shake these Monday blues :: 'Cause some days, I can't find the way :: Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay : Sparkle :: Just can't seem to get it right :: A cloud is hanging over me :: Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling) :: I wish it was the weekend :: 'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be :: Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling) : Shimmer :: I wonder what things won't go my way :: Or if I'll ever make it through the day :: I hope this feeling won't lead me astray :: (You'll get through it, you can do it :: With your gals, there's nothing to it) : Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle :: Everywhere that I go :: Everything that I do :: I can't shake these Monday blues :: 'Cause some days, I can't find the way :: Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay : Sparkle :: Just when I feel like it might come crashing down : Shimmer :: I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around! : Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle :: (With my gals, there's nothing to it!) :: Everywhere that I go :: With everything that I do :: I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues :: 'Cause I've got my friends with me :: And the sunshine is all I see :: Everywhere that I go :: With everything that I do :: The world feels so fresh and new :: 'Cause I've got my friends with me :: And those blues are ancient history! Subs Rock : conversing : opens and closes : Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, class. I will be filling in as substitute teacher today! : Student: whispering Oh, this is so cool! : Principal Celestia: sighs This is quite the treat for me. I love being your principal here at Canterlot High, but I do miss my old teaching days sometimes. Let's get started on the geology lesson, shall we? Who can name the three types of rocks? : system buzzes : Miss Cheerilee: P.A., singsongy Principal Celestia, please report to the library! : Principal Celestia: laughs I'm sure it can wait till after— : Miss Cheerilee: P.A. Immediately! : Principal Celestia: I'll be right back, students. Twilight, you're in charge 'til I return. : ticking : Principal Celestia: So sorry about that. Now, uh, where were we? Ah, yes. Who can name the three types of— : on door : Granny Smith: Eh, itty-bitty cafeteria crisis. You got a minute? : Principal Celestia: Uh, of course. : ticking : ticking : opens : Principal Celestia: sighs Now, let's try this again. Who can— : thud : yelp : Principal Celestia: Who can— : thud : Principal Celestia: —name— : thud : Principal Celestia: —the— : thud : Principal Celestia: I'll be right back. : Rainbow Dash: grunting One, two! Uh... nervously : Principal Celestia: Okay, who knows the three types— : rings : Voice on phone: gibberish : Principal Celestia: sighs You're sure Vice Principal Luna can't handle it? : Voice on phone: gibberish : Principal Celestia: sighs I'll be right there. students, sighs Won't be but a moment! laughs : Principal Celestia: I'm back! And I'm quite certain that will be the final interruption. Ha! Now, who— : bell rings : Principal Celestia: groans : conversing : Rarity: She was right about one thing. That was the final interruption! : Principal Celestia: noise Shake Things Up! : Applejack :: Same old, same old :: Same old story, same situation :: Same old, same old :: Goin' out of my mind :: I know, I know :: Life's too short, gotta stand for somethin' :: I know, I know :: How to turn things around :: Drop the beat now :: Shake things up now :: Spice it up, stir it up :: Everybody mix it up :: building :: Drop the beat now :: Shake things up now :: Spice it up, stir it up :: Everybody giddy up :: (Snap! Pop! :: Clap! Drop! :: Dance! Move! :: Mix! Bop! :: Snap! Pop! :: Clap! Drop! :: Dance! Move! :: Mix! Bop! :: Dance! Move! Mix! Bop! :: Dance! Move! Mix! Bop! :: Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop :: Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop) :: DROP! :: Drop the beat now :: Shake things up now :: Spice it up, stir it up :: Everybody mix it up :: Drop the beat now :: Shake things up now :: Spice it up, stir it up :: Everybody giddy up :: Rock... Roll... :: Mix... Move... The Art of Friendship : Pinkie Pie: I just don't know! There are so many splendiferous things I could paint, but I'm drawing a blank! : Sunset Shimmer: You just need to find some inspiration, that's all. Get those creative juices flowing. : Pinkie Pie: You're absolutely right, Sunset Shimmer! : Pinkie Pie: slurps : pause : Pinkie Pie: sighs Still no ideas. Are you sure that these are the creative juices? : Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer said that all the greatest artists find inspiration in nature. Maybe this will help me think of something. sighs : pause : Pinkie Pie: sighs Nope. : chirping : Pinkie Pie: Ooooh! You birdies are right! I have to get even more in tune with nature to really be inspired by it! : chirping : Pinkie Pie: Chirp! Chirp! : chirping : Pinkie Pie: sighs Pleh! : Pinkie Pie: There's nothing more inspirational than a sweet tune or a bangin' beat! And a one, two, a one-two-three! : drumming : crashing : tapping : piano chord : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! : continues : rumbling : Sunset Shimmer: loudly So, uh, Pinkie! Any luck finding inspiration? : Pinkie Pie: tapping What? Oh! No. But I do have a tummy full of fruit juice, feathers in my hair, and a headache! Heh. : Sunset Shimmer: Well, when all else fails, I usually just paint a subject that I think is awesome. Something that makes me really happy. Like these bright sunflowers. : music : Pinkie Pie: Of course! I've got it! It's been right in front of me all along! : music : splattering : Pinkie Pie: Woooo-hoo-hoo! giggling Yeah! : splash! : Pinkie Pie: When you said to paint a subject that's totally awesome and makes me happy, I thought of something right away! Ta-da! I painted you, Sunset! : Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Pinkie. Yes, you did. : Pinkie Pie: Do you like it? : Sunset Shimmer: It's... inspired. Can I paint you next? : squish : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laughing The Canterlot Movie Club : Apple Bloom: I'm so glad we could get together for another meetin' of the CMC. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Canterlot Movie Club! laughs : Scootaloo: Doesn't even feel like we've seen the new Daring Do movie five times already! : Sweetie Belle: I know! That's because there are so many awesome new details to notice every time we watch it! : Apple Bloom: Should we go get seats then? : Scootaloo: Oh. Looks like we're a little too early. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: sigh : Pinkie Pie: Aah! Thank jellybeans you three are here! : Apple Bloom: Is everything okay, Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: No! It's Gummy! He's... missing! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp : Pinkie Pie: I brought him here to see the Daring Do movie again because it's his favorite. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ours, too! : Pinkie Pie: I love the part when Daring Do swings in on the vine and defeats the band of howler monkeys before breaking into the volcano fortress! : Apple Bloom: So what happened to Gummy? : Pinkie Pie: Oh! I went to buy some candy and some more candy, and poof! He was gone! You haven't seen him? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-mm. : Apple Bloom: Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? A missin' pet? A friend in distress? This sounds like a job for the CMC! : Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Yeah! : Sweetie Belle: Never fear, Pinkie Pie! We will save your gator from... mortal peril! : Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Mortal peril! : music : Sweetie Belle: crunches : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ewww! gasps : inserted : cranking : sounds : continue : Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheer : Apple Bloom: Wow! That was great! Just like Darin' Do does in the movie! : Sweetie Belle: Except instead of rescuing the stolen animals from Ahuizotl, we saved Gummy from the eeeeevil puny claw! : Pinkie Pie: mouthful Oh, there you are, Gummy! Come on, you silly gator! giggles We have a movie to watch! giggles Thanks again! : Scootaloo: That was so exhilarating! I feel like we need to have another adventure right now! : Apple Bloom: Uh, Scootaloo? We're about to. Remember? The movie! : Scootaloo: Oh. Right. : Sweetie Belle: Onward to adventure! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggle Leaping Off the Page : Rainbow Dash: This is gonna be great! A whole afternoon with just me and the best books ever written! reading Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds by A. K. Yearling. : slithering : Rainbow Dash: panting Slingshot will never catch me now! The Doomed Diadem is going back where it belongs! : honking : screech : Rainbow Dash: gasps : rustling : Slingshot: honking : Rainbow Dash: Huh? : Slingshot: honking : Rainbow Dash: chuckles So long, Slingshot! Now I just have to find A. B. Ravenhoof's old pal, Brumby. Then, he'll lead me to the Forbidden City of Clouds. : Slingshot: in background : Rainbow Dash: panting : playing ringtone : Rainbow Dash: Huh... : playing ringtone : Rainbow Dash: Dr. Caballeron? I-Is that you? : thudding : Rainbow Dash: grunting Reveal yourself! : rumbling : cracking : Rainbow Dash: screams : Rainbow Dash: screams : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Applejack honked a million times, and you weren't answering your cell. If we don't get going, we'll miss the movie. : Rainbow Dash: Heh. I'm ready. : Twilight Sparkle: Huh. : closes Get the Show on the Road : tapping : Rainbow Dash: groans Where is Applejack? How are we supposed to go on tour if we don't have the tour bus she promised us?! : honks : driving in : dragging : opens : Applejack: grunts Told y'all I'd find us a tour bus. Ain't she a beaut? : cover falls off : falls apart : beat : Applejack: Uh, heh heh. Might need a little fixin' up. : Rainbooms :: Right now : Applejack :: We're standin' at the bottom :: Of a mountain that we gotta climb : Rainbooms :: Now : Dash :: Clock's ticking, gonna need a miracle :: To get it done in time : Rainbooms :: But hey (hey), that's okay (that's okay) :: We gotta build up steam :: Put our heads together, make a, make a plan (plan) :: We can do anything :: Time to get this show on the road :: Turn on the lights (the lights) :: Make 'em shine bright (bright) :: Light up our dreams (dreams) :: Bright as the sun (sun) :: Shining like gold (gold) :: Let's get this show (show) on the road : Dash :: rapping When you only got one shot :: You don't mess around, give it everything you got :: A little hard work, a little bit o' sweat :: And you'll see how far you get :: You're part of a team : Rainbooms :: A number-one team : Dash :: You got a dream : Rainbooms :: Gotta see that dream : Dash :: Now roll up your sleeves, and take control :: Let's get this show on the road, oh :: Let's get this show on the road, oh! : Rainbooms :: Time to get this show on the road :: Turn on the lights (the lights) :: Make 'em shine bright (bright) :: Light up our dreams (dreams) :: Bright as the sun (sun) :: Shining like gold (gold) :: Let's get this show (show) on the road :: Time to get this show on the road :: Turn on the lights (the lights) :: Make 'em shine bright (bright) :: Light up our dreams (dreams) :: Bright as the sun (sun) :: Shining like gold (gold) :: Let's get this show (show) on the road! Epic Fails : chattering : Rarity: gasps My goodness! Look at Countess Coloratura! They've caught a picture of her falling over during yoga class! : Rainbow Dash: Awkward! : Sunset Shimmer: Just imagine having your most embarrassing moment broadcast for all the world to see. : The Equestria Girls: groaning : Twilight Sparkle: nervously, sighs : music : bubbling : kersplut! : theme music : Pinkie Pie: laughing : Applejack: laughs So then Granny Smith is hootin' and hollerin', and Big Mac comes out of the barn with his hands over his head swattin' flies like ya wouldn't believe! sniffs : Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh! : Applejack: Eh. Heh-heh. : detector beeps : activates : Rainbow Dash: grunts : blows : Rainbow Dash: grunts And she passes it up the wind! She's coming in for the winning goal! She shoots! She— : bounce : Rainbow Dash: yelps Oops. Heh-heh. : tweeting : Fluttershy: Oh! giggles : Dog: barks : Lyra Heartstrings: gasps : "Heath Burns": gasps Ooh! : thud! : Fluttershy: gasps Oh, no! : "Heath Burns": groans : Fluttershy: squeals : music : Sunset Shimmer: loudly : Rarity: laughs : tears off : Sunset Shimmer: nervously : Rarity: Ooh! laughs : Rarity: Lucky we never do anything that embarrassing. Right, girls? : The Equestria Girls: of agreeing : slip : The Equestria Girls: W-W-Whoa! : crash! : The Equestria Girls: laugh Epic fail! Coinky-Dink World : Pie :: Put on a smile, it's a coinky-dink world :: Laugh yourself awhile in a coinky-dink world :: Come on, take a whirl through a coinky-dink world :: You never know where you'll find a best friend :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: In a loud crowd or sittin' all alone :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: A little bitty smile has the power to start some fun :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world :: A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world :: A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world :: A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world :: Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world :: Life has a way of keepin' us all dancing :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: Don't skip a beat, just do your thing :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: Step on up to all the world has to bring :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world :: A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world :: A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world :: A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world :: Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world :: One little thing leads to another :: One tiny start never stops :: You've got a special magic about ya :: Big smile, big mind, big heart! :: What do you know? Great minds read at the same time :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: What do you say? No way! Me, too! :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: Coincidence is a joyride shared with you :: (Coinky-dink, coinky-dinky-doo-wah!) :: It's a zip-zap-toe-tap coinky-dink world :: A cling-clang-shake-your-thang coinky-dink world :: A wham-pow-wonder-how coinky-dink world :: A fizz-pop-never-stop coinky-dink world :: Take a whirl in a coinky-dink world! Good Vibes : Applejack :: The truth that we have come to know :: Starts out small, but watch it grow : Rarity :: Taking time to help each other :: Brings us close to one another : All :: Beginning now starts something new :: Good deeds done out of the blue :: Put your kindness to the test :: You'll be amazed what happens next :: One small word can brighten the world around you :: One big smile can change someone's day :: A helping hand goes farther than you can dream :: Good vibes, so many different waves : Shimmer :: Moments that you don't expect :: Spirits down, you're in the depths :: The world feels like it's lost the light :: But little things can make it right : All :: Think of all the lives you've touched :: They come 'round and twice as much :: Friendship makes the world get lighter :: Blur the lines and make it brighter :: One small word can brighten the world around you :: One big smile can change someone's day :: A helping hand goes farther than you can dream :: Good vibes, so many different waves :: It only takes a moment to make someone's day :: Good vibes, good vibes :: It keeps us growing stronger, so let's hear you say :: Good vibes, good vibes :: One small word can brighten the world around you :: One big smile can change someone's day :: A helping hand goes farther than you can dream :: Good vibes, so many dif-fer-ent waves